Cuento de hadas
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has creído en los finales felices? ¿En ese "y vivieron felices para siempre"? Yo no lo hacía. Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, y esta es mi historia, o más bien, mi propio cuento de hadas de final trágico. Reto. Parado.
1. Capítulo 1: La niña nueva

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del genial Kishimoto-baka-sempai. La historia a grandes rasgos también, yo solo uso mi imaginación para esos pequeños momentos de los que él no habló. Hana Hyuuga es de Bella Scullw.**

**Para: El foro Minakushi "Irresistiblemente Naranja."**

**Reto por: Bella Scullw**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_¿Alguna vez has creído en los finales felices? ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado encerrada en una torre, como una princesa de cuento de hadas? ¿Realmente crees en ese "y vivieron felices para siempre" del que todo el mundo habla alguna vez? Yo no lo hacía. O, al menos, no desde que mi país fue destruido._

_Mi nombre es Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki. Y lo que voy a contar a continuación es mi historia, o más bien, la historia de cómo me enamoré._

_La historia de cómo viví mi propio cuento de hadas._

_Pero no nos apresuremos. Eso irá después. Porque toda historia tiene un inicio, un momento en el que los protagonistas se conocen y se enamoran al momento, ¿verdad?_

_Pero mi historia no es normal, no es bonita ni tiene un final feliz. Es una historia diferente. Así que no, nosotros no nos enamoramos a primera vista. Más bien al contrario. Si lo que estás buscando es una historia en la que los dos están prendados desde el inicio, viven un par de dificultades, derrotan a los antagonistas y "viven felices y comen perdices", deberías dejar de leer ya. Si aún tienes ganas de continuar, no te haré esperar más._

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

La clase entera estaba en silencio, casi expectante por lo que iba a ocurrir. ¡Una alumna nueva en pleno curso! ¿Pero en qué clase de mundo de locos vivían? Además, lo poco que le habían podido sacar al Sensei era que ella era de Uzu, un país destruido, con pocos supervivientes y, por lo tanto, que muchos consideraban con insuficiente fuerza Shinobi.

Conclusión: La niña sería débil.

Y, de todos ellos, el menos interesado era Minato Namikaze. Aunque por unas razones muy distintas. A él no le gustaba que llegara una niña nueva porque, si era como el resto, tendría que terminar corriendo de ella también. ¡Oh, mala fortuna! Él odiaba tener fans, ni siquiera entendía por qué éstas le seguían. No era un chico muy atractivo, al menos él no lo creía. Solo era amable con ellas, ¿tan malo era?

El Sensei mandó silencio, acallando los suaves susurros que se escuchaban, asemejándose al ruido de un arroyo. Minato, movido por la curiosidad, fijó su vista en la puerta, esperando ver entrar a la chica. Y sí, justo en ese instante hizo acto de presencia una niña. Muchos la miraron extraño, ella tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

A Minato nunca le había gustado ver niñas tristes. Inconscientemente, quiso hacer algo para aliviar el dolor que parecía asolar su alma. Pero calló y escuchó.

-Bien, alumnos, esta es Uzumaki Kushina.—Eso sí despertó la curiosidad del Namikaze. El clan Uzumaki había pertenecido a Uzu, y había sido muy poderoso.—Se ha mudado recientemente a Konoha, así que comportaos bien con ella.—Su vista se dirigió a la chica, que se removió en su sitio, aparentemente deseosa de poder hacer algo más que estar parada.—Kushina-san, puedes sentarte.

Finalmente, ella se movió rápidamente hasta el único asiento libre de la clase, junto a una muchacha de pelo y ojos oscuros, poseedora de una piel pálida y que apoyaba la barbilla en una mano en una pose aburrida.

-Ahora, niños, para conocer mejor a Kushina-san todos vamos a decir nuestros sueños para el futuro.—Continuó el Sensei con una sonrisa.—Empecemos con Tsume-chan.

Una niña de cabello castaño se levantó, diciendo que ella quería llegar a ser una gran Kunoichi. Otros muchos fueron levantándose y hablando, y Kushina se dijo que no recordaría ni a la mitad de ellos diez minutos después. Finalmente, llegó el turno de ella misma. Lo pensó unos segundos, y finalmente se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz alta y clara:

-¡Yo voy a ser la primera mujer Hokage!

Todo se quedó en silencio, el profesor compuso una mueca de incredulidad antes de volver a su ya tatuada sonrisa, no podía desalentar a sus alumnos. Sin embargo, la clase entera comenzó a cuchichear por lo bajo. ¿La nueva ya quería ser Hokage? ¡Qué estupidez! Ella ni siquiera era de Konoha.

Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. Aunque las miradas despectivas que le lanzaron desde delante un niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos plateados y otro de iris negros fue más que suficiente para expresar los pensamientos de todos. Ella se limitó a mirarles de forma fulminante.

A penas tres minutos después, llegó el turno de un niño rubio. Kushina le miró con el ceño fruncido. Era enclenque y le parecía afeminado, pero aguardó a que hablara antes de dictar su veredicto respecto a él.

-Yo quiero que todos en la aldea me reconozcan y convertirme en un gran Hokage.—Habló al fin, con una amplia sonrisa, la mano sobre el corazón y voz suave.

Un niño como ese no iba a convertirse en Hokage. Eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las chicas de la clase soltaron un suspiro colectivo de cría enamorada mirando al chico en cuestión. Kushina suspiró, hastiada. ¿Y qué si tenía una sonrisa bonita? ¡Era un niño bobo! ¿Por qué ninguna lo veía?

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la chica de su lado, se complació al ver que la mirada de ella seguía fija en el frente. Junto a ésta misma, había otra, que miraba hacia abajo, sonrojada levemente por nada. Kushina sonrió.

Quizá, no todas las chicas de la clase fueran unas tontas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando finalmente el Sensei les dijo que podían irse, Kushina fue la primera en levantarse, haciendo gala de su hiperactividad, se disponía a salir corriendo para gastar parte de la energía acumulada, pero fue parada por una voz a su lado.

-Así que Hokage, ¿eh?—Preguntó la chica que se sentaba junto a ella.

-¡Claro ´ttebane!—Asintió ella fervientemente.

-U-Uzumaki-san…-Entró en la conversación la muchacha de ojos semejantes a perlas.—La mayoría de la clase cree que eres una pre-presumida.—Tartamudeó.

-¡Me da igual ´ttebane!—_Mentira. _¿Qué clase de primera impresión había dado? De cualquier manera, siguió sonriendo.—Cuando sea Hokage, me las pagarán.—Concluyó con una carcajada y cruzada de brazos.

Las otras dos chicas la miraron fijamente, la de cabello negro parecía extrañada. Pasaron tan solo unos segundos en silencio antes de que rompiera a reír con fuerza, sujetándose el estómago y seguida de la tímida sonrisa de la de ojos plateados. Kushina se limitó a componer una expresión traviesa.

-¿Sabes qué, chica? Eres divertida, me caes bien, después de todo.—Dijo, cuando al fin pudo dejar de reír.—Soy Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha. Un placer.

-Me llamo Hana Hyuuga.—Murmuró tímidamente la otra muchacha.—Un placer, Uzumaki-san.

-¡No me llames así ´ttebane!—Se quejó la pelirroja.—Solo dime Kushina.

-Es-Está bien, Kushina-chan.—Sonrió.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_Aquel día yo no lo sabía, pero acababa de conocer a las que más tarde serían mis dos mejores amigas. Ellas eran dulces, cuando se lo proponían, y prácticamente todo lo contrario a mí. Se suele decir que los opuestos se atraen, y yo realmente necesitaba ayuda, me sentía sola desde que mis padres habían muerto en el ataque a Uzu._

_Y allí estaba yo, sonriente ante dos muchachas que eran prácticamente desconocidas, después de un horrible primer día en la academia Ninja de Konoha._

_El destino tenía planeadas más cosas para mí de las que yo me esperaba en aquella villa de locos, entre ellas, el niño rubio de nombre Minato que estaba fuera, hablando con sus dos mejores amigos._

_Pero, por aquel entonces, él no me parecía un príncipe azul, no me parecía un héroe. Era solo un idiota afeminado y prepotente. Qué equivocada estaba._

**Bue~no, aquí yo de nuevo, molestando un poco (?) Y dado que me he comprometido a no subir nada de mis otros fics hasta el Jueves, comienzo este.**

**OOOOK, no debería comenzar más, perooooo…perooo…bueno, coño, que me ha dado la inspiración, no me odiéis (?) ¬¬ Además, tengo casi terminado un KakaAnko, que intentaré terminar y subir mañana, un one-shot.**

**Antes de nada…no sé cuándo actualizaré éste, tenedme paciencia~**

**En fin, ahora sí, explico XD : El reto ha sido puesto por Bella Scullw en el foro Minakushi "Irresistiblemente Naranja", consiste en crear un fic en el que narremos lo que nosotros creemos que fue la historia de este par, basándonos en el manga. Este es el mío. Serán capítulos cortos, no esperéis gran cosa de mí XD**

**Por cierto, no sé si Mikoto era o no Uchiha en Naruto, así que me inventé que sí (?) Ya sabéis, la magia de fanfiction y todo eso…XD**

**Ahora sí, me voy, es tarde y tengo sueño.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**PD: Mañana contestaré los reviews de los otros fics, del one-shot que subí ayer y de éste mismo XD A ver si me da tiempo antes de irme. **


	2. Capítulo 2: Mito Uzumaki

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-baka-Sempai~**

Cuando Kushina se despertó a la mañana siguiente, fue de manera radiante. Se levantó y vistió a toda rapidez, como si de verdad fuera un pequeño remolino. No se molestó en arreglar su pelo, ella seguía asegurando que ese tipo de cosas solo la hacían las niñas tontas. Salió de la habitación en la que había dormido aquella noche y se aventuró por la casa, sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía.

La tarde anterior se la había pasado con sus nuevas amigas, Mikoto y Hana, paseando por toda la villa, mientras ellas les explicaban qué restaurante era bueno para comprar comida, o quién tenía novio, o dónde se compraba la mejor ropa. A ella, particularmente, no le interesaba nada de eso, y así se lo había expresado a las otras dos con un chillido "¡Me aburro ´ttebane!". Mikoto y Hana la habían mirado fijamente, divertida la primera, sonrojada por la gente que las miraba la segunda, pero seguidamente habían sonreído y dicho que, entonces, le enseñarían los campos de entrenamiento.

Y en ellos se habían pasado toda la tarde, tiradas sobre la hierba y mirando pasar las nubes sin dejar de parlotear, aunque cada cierto tiempo ella se levantaba para dar vueltas por todos sitios, entrenando con shurikens sin filo o molestando a Mikoto para que jugara con ella. Al fin, un Jounin había llegado para escoltarla a casa.

Mikoto y Hana la habían mirado extrañadas, al ver que ella era llevada por un Shinobi, Kushina se había encogido de hombros.

No sabía por qué en aquella villa eran tan protectores y buenos con ella, era solo una chica que había sido evacuada de su aldea en el momento del ataque, y que se había salvado. ¿Tan importante podría ser ella?

Le dijeron que se hospedaría con otra Uzumaki, cosa que hizo que la muchacha se removiera de manera incómoda, no le gustaba escuchar ese apellido desde la muerte de su familia. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar chillar emocionada al ver la gran casa en la que viviría, y echó a correr hacia adentro como alma llevada por el diablo, con el Jounin gritándole que se tranquilizara.

Pero Kushina no era de las que se tranquilizaban. Había entrado como un borrón rojo, y chocado en la entrada con alguien. Con una mujer anciana, pero que estaba lo suficientemente firme en el suelo como para que fuera la niña la que cayera.

Claro, estamos hablando de Kushina, no se disculpó.

—¡Mira por dónde vas ´ttebane!—Se quejó a voz de grito.

La anciana rió, lo cual acentuó las arrugas que marcaban su rostro, pero a Kushina no le parecía demasiado vieja, pues en sus ojos brillaba un fuego que los hacía ver jóvenes, a la par que sabios. Llevaba un extraño peinado, pero lo que sorprendió a la niña fue el tono rojo fuego de éste, tan fuerte como el suyo. Miró fijamente a la mujer y frunció el ceño.

—Veo que eres una digna Uzumaki.—Aduló la anciana.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes quién soy ´ttebane?—Se quejó la pequeña, cruzando sus bracitos, aún desde el suelo.

—Porque, mi querida niña, yo voy a ser con quien vivirás.—Kushina abrió la boca, sorprendida por el descubrimiento.—Mi nombre es Mito Uzumaki, y a partir de hoy seré quien te críe.

Kushina se levantó lentamente, precavida. Esas palabras, aunque no lo pareciera, habían calado en lo más hondo de su pecho, hasta llegar a rozar el corazón, colocándose junto a éste y oprimiendo sus pulmones para dejarlos sin aire. Respiró hondo. Sin saber por qué, había vuelto a recordar el momento en el que se fue, dejando a sus padres luchando. Su partida ya estaba planeada desde hacía semanas, aunque tuvo que ser prematura.

—Soy Kushina Uzumaki.—Masculló con molestia.—Y voy a ser la primera mujer Hokage.

Mito, al contrario que los niños de la clase, rió encantada con la idea. Y, cuando sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la pequeña, a ella se le antojaron parecidos a los de las abuelas de otros niños cuando los miraban. Le hubiera gustado decir que ella había conocido a la suya, pero la mujer había muerto años antes del nacimiento que Kushina.

De cualquier manera, Mito comenzaba a agradarle. Quizá, después de todo, no sería tan malo vivir con ella.

Por su parte, Mito seguía sonriendo cuando colocó una mano sobre la redonda cabeza de Kushina y le sonrió con su rostro lleno de arrugas. La niña había pasado por mucho, y peor sería cuando se enterara de la razón por la que había sido llevada a Konoha, por la que la protegían tanto. Ella misma hablaría con el Sandaime para que dejara más libertad a la pequeña niña, pues sabía que alguien como ella necesitaba poder moverse a su antojo, sin ataduras o normas. Ella, por ahora, se encargaría de limitarse a ser alguien de confianza para Kushina, la figura maternal que le faltaría. Y eso tenía en mente cuando le dijo que la llevaría hasta su habitación.

Así que allí estaba Kushina a la mañana siguiente, mirando el intrincado laberinto que, en su opinión, formaban los pasillos. Con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados. ¿Por dónde iría ahora? Comenzó a caminar, sin tener muy claro el camino. ¡Se perdería!

—¡Maldita casa gigantesca, dattebane!—Le chilló a la nada.

En ese momento, apareció Mito tras una esquina, con una sonrisa maternal y una risa preparada. Kushina se daba cuenta, cuando sonreía, de que la mujer debía de haber sido preciosa un día, una auténtica belleza. Y seguro que no tenía cabeza redonda.

¿Por qué la mala herencia Uzumaki le tocaba a ella?

—Vamos, Uzu-chan, ¿te has perdido?—Sonrió.

—¿Uzu-qué?—Kushina abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Pero Mito no contestó, se limitó a indicarle con un gesto que la siguiera.

Kushina avanzó junto a ella a paso rápido. No tras ella. No le gustaba ir tras nadie. Cuando finalmente llegaron al amplio comedor, la niña pelirroja se sorprendió al ver que allí estaba ya todo preparado para el desayuno. Tomó asiento, con los pies colgando de la silla.

—Antes de que te vayas a la academia, Uzu-chan, ¿te importa que te presente a alguien?—Inquirió Mito.

Los ojos de la Uzumaki menor se volvieron curiosos y giraron hacia la anciana, grandes y morados. Ella se limitó a sonreír de nuevo, mientras le acercaba un cuenco lleno de arroz para que comiera. Continuó hablando mientras Kushina se llenaba la boca y masticaba a dos carrillos. No le dijo que aquello estaba mal, o que era una falta de modales, el llenarse tanto la boca. En su opinión, Kushina no tenía que ser femenina, solo ella misma.

—Es mi nieta, ella es muy conocida en la aldea. Me gustaría que os vierais al menos una vez.

—Me da igual ´ttebane. ¡Pero no pienso llegar tarde!—Aseguró a voz de grito, metiendo más arroz en su boca y llenándose las comisuras de los labios de comida en el intento. Mito sonrió y se los limpió con la manga de su kimono.

La presencia de una niña parecía iluminar de nuevo la casa que, en su opinión, había estado tanto tiempo muerta. Desde que su marido se fue.

Cuando Kushina terminó y se levantó de la mesa, lista para ir a la academia, Mito hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, aún no habían salido de la sala cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta ésta se abrió. En el umbral, había una mujer rubia, con el cabello recogido en un par de coletas. Los ojos de un tono marrón se fijaron primero en la anciana, y después en la niña, mientras una mueca de preocupación se hacía patente en su rostro. Era voluptuosa, añadió Kushina en su mente, tenía _mucho_ pecho.

—¡Abuela!—Dijo, entre feliz y preocupada.—Querías verme, ¿ocurre algo?

Mito se rió de nuevo. Kushina se dijo que, para ser tan anciana, parecía tener la risa fácil.

—¿Es que tiene que ocurrir algo para que te llame?—Inquirió, divertida.—No, Tsunade-chan, no pasa nada…Solamente quería presentarte a mi nueva inquilina.—Miró a Kushina y le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo.—Uzu-chan, ésta es mi nieta, Tsunade. Tsunade-chan, ésta es Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina y Tsunade se estudiaron con la mirada fijamente. La rubia tendió una mano, y la pequeña respondió con rapidez.

—Un placer conocerte, Kushina.—Dijo la rubia.

—¡No me extraña que lo sea ´ttebane!—Respondió a chillidos la otra.

—¡Uzu-chan!—Regañó Mito a causa de la descortesía.

Kushina se limitó a sonreírle ampliamente y, seguidamente, echó a correr hacia la puerta, riendo a carcajadas y gritando un "¡Me voy a la academia!", dejando con la palabra en la boca al par. Mito y Tsunade se miraron, viendo a un borrón rojo desaparecer por la esquina más próxima, rápida como un remolino.

Tsunade ahora entendía el apodo que su abuela le había puesto a la niña. Pero, en lugar de decir eso, gritó:

—¿Pero qué demonios se ha creído?

Mito suspiró.

—Ya la regañaré cuando vuelva, Tsunade-chan, es una Uzumaki, deberías haber sabido que sería así…

Tsunade se quedó súbitamente callada, y sus ojos se dirigieron al rostro arrugado de Mito mientras lanzaba un suspiro al aire. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su abuela con preocupación.

—Ella…ella es la futura jinchuuriki, ¿verdad?—Inquirió en tono moderado.

Mito asintió con la cabeza lentamente, con seriedad y casi resignación.

—Veo que Sarutobi-sama ya te ha hablado de ello…Ella tiene un chakra especial y poderoso, incluso entre los Uzumaki, es la idónea para ello. Ya sabes, Tsunade-chan, que no me queda mucho de vida. Mi cuerpo se marchita, cada vez me cuesta más hasta mantenerme en pie…

—Pero aún lo haces.—Terció Tsunade.

—Por poco tiempo.—Añadió Mito, y sonriendo dulcemente, colocó una mano en la mejilla de su nieta y le susurró.—Ay, cariño, va siendo hora de que te acostumbres a que no soy eterna…Pero trata bien a Kushina cuando yo me vaya, ¿de acuerdo? Es todo lo que te pido.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia el lugar por el que la niña había desaparecido, camino de la academia. Se dijo a sí misma que era extraña, quizá hasta estuviera un poco loca, pero no parecía mala. Hiperactiva, sí. Maleducada, también. Pero no había malicia alguna en sus acciones. Algún día, sería una gran jinchuuriki, igual que ella era una gran Sannin.

Sonrió levemente. El futuro para ese Bijuu no parecía tan malo.

_Mira, yo no pedí ser jinchuuriki del Kyuuby._

_Lo que te quiero decir, es que esas cosas no las decides tú. Las deciden personas supuestamente superiores, que se creen con poder para cambiar tu vida a su antojo. No estoy diciendo que esté enfadada con ellos, ni nada por el estilo, pero quiero que tengas claro, a lo largo de toda esta historia, que esas cosas se me escapaban de las manos. Yo era joven, y no era ni siquiera consciente de que aquel día acababa de conseguir la aprobación de Tsunade como futura jinchuuriki._

_No sé qué puedo decirte. Quizá, durante aquel tiempo de mi vida fui muy feliz. Mito era algo parecido a mi abuela, aunque más tarde descubrí que fue una mujer tan fuerte y decidida como lo fue Tsunade, o incluso yo misma, por aquel entonces estaba débil. Yo no lo sabía, pero a Mito no le quedaban muchos años de vida._

_Así que sí, puede decirse que aquel primer día en mi nuevo hogar no fue tan malo._

_Y allí iba yo: Hacia el segundo día en la academia, decidida a hacerme valer por encima de todos, sobre todo sobre aquel chico rarito, afeminado y enclenque que iba con los dos que me lanzaban miradas engreídas. ¡Estaba claro que él también debía ser malo ´ttebane!_

_Sin embargo, lo que yo no sabía era que, en aquel mismo momento, Minato pensaba en mí como la chica extraña y decidida de clase. Pensaba en mí como la chica que podría comenzar a gustarle._

**Ok, y fin de capi~ Son solamente 5 páginas de Word, pero ya avisé de que serían cortitos, según llegue y se vaya mi musa…¡Deben meterme en la cárcel, las estoy matando todas! XD**

**En fin, ahora, comentando un poco el capítulo:**

**Como podréis ver, la familia de Kushina no está con ella, incluso siendo ella es normal que esté triste. Luego me pregunté "¿Pero cómo va a poder, una niña tan pequeña, vivir sola en una casa?" Y ahí decidí meter a Mito, porque al fin y al cabo, todos sabemos que Kushina al menos debería conocerla, ¿no? Pues bien, en mi versión de la historia nuestra querida anciana Uzumaki decide cuidar de la niña. Y sí, sé que Mito debía tener una personalidad más fuerte, pero está anciana y cerca de la muerte, dadle (y dadme) tregua XD ¿Y que cómo sabe Tsunade que Kushi va a ser jinchuuriki? Por Dios, es una Sannin, el Sandaime se lo diría…supongo XD**

**Ahora sí, voy a responder reviews, y me voy~ ^^ Espero que os haya gustado :D**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Vínculos

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-baka-sempai~**

Kushina llegó sin aliento a la academia, con el Sol del mediodía calentando su redonda cabeza y la respiración agitada. Nada más llegar al patio, colocó las manos sobre las rodillas y se dobló, recuperando el aliento con bocanadas de aire interrumpidas.

—¿Vienes corriendo?—Le preguntó Mikoto, que debía de llevar allí un rato. Los ojos oscuros de su amiga se fijaron en ella, buscando algún gesto de la altivez que caracterizaba a la Uzumaki.

—Sí.—Asintió rápidamente ella, alzando los grandes ojos morados con rapidez.—¡_Oba-san_ me ha presentado a su nieta ´ttebayo!

Hana, al lado de su amiga, la miró sin entender. Su rostro tomó un tímido tono rosado mientras se semi escondía tras Mikoto, como si no le gustara que la gente la mirara.

—¿_Oba-san_?—Murmuró suavemente, sin entender.

—¡Sí!—Gritó Kushina, y soltó una cantarina risa.—_Oba-san_ es la que me está cui—Se cortó de golpe, dándose cuenta de que ella no necesitaba que la cuidaran. ¡Era adulta, claro!—La dueña de la casa en la que vivo. ¡Eso es ´ttebane!

Mikoto y Hana se miraron, sin ser capaces de decir nada. La Uchiha soltó una queda carcajada y Hana esbozó una sombra de sonrisa. Ambas dieron por supuesto que "_Oba-san_" debía de ser Mito Uzumaki, la única pariente que debía de tener Kushina. La pelirroja se estiró, una vez recuperado el aliento, y miró a su alrededor, como esperando algo. El día había amanecido hermoso, con un gran sol, sin una nube a la vista, y con el cielo tan azul como el lazo que ataba el cabello de Mikoto esa mañana.

Sin embargo, Kushina solamente podía pensar en lo idiotas que eran los niños que la miraban en ese instante. Aún no sabía muy bien por qué esas miradas de superioridad, pero allí estaban, dos chicos de pelo oscuro y un rubio de ojos azules, ese que parecía tan afeminado y que tenía la mirada hacia otro lado, seguro que por casualidad. Sin importar que alguien la oyera, Kushina graznó:

—¿Quiénes son esos dos amargados con cara de estreñidos ´ttebane?

Mikoto y Hana siguieron la dirección de su mirada, y se quedaron frías al descubrir de quién hablaba la joven Uzumaki. Allí estaban Fugaku y Hiashi, dos de los futuros líderes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha. Ambas supieron al instante que Kushina solamente podía insultar tan desconsideradamente a ellos, por sus personalidades altivas y sus miradas de superioridad desvergonzadas.

—¡K-Kushina-chan!—Tartamudeó nerviosamente Hana, aún más sonrojada si cabía y con la voz en un murmullo.—No digas eso, ellos son Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuuga, dos de los Ninjas más pro-prometedores y…

—Y ella tiene razón.—Cortó una voz a la derecha de las tres chicas, que se giraron a la velocidad del rayo.—Son unos amargados con cara de estreñidos, Hana-sama, no le de más vueltas.

—¡Hizashi-kun!—Se quejó la Hyuuga, aún con ese adorable tono rojo.

—¡Ah, tú eres un clon del idiota ´ttenane!—Acusó Kushina, señalándole con un dedo y aparentemente escandalizada.

—Soy su gemelo.—Rebatió Hizashi, ofendido porque le hubieran confundido con su hermano.—Y no soy como él.

Todo se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Kushina ignoraba que todos los cuchicheos a su alrededor iban dirigidos a ella, a causa de la manera en la que había nombrado a los futuros líderes Uchiha y Hyuuga, sin embargo, la joven chica no estaba pendiente de ello, estaba demasiado ocupada teniendo su personal cruce de miradas matadoras con el niño rubio.

—¿Y el flacucho afeminado cómo se llama?—Inquirió en voz alta.

Ahí sí, se alzaron una retahíla de voces alborotadas, escandalizadas y perturbadas, esencialmente femeninas. Mikoto soltó una exclamación ahogada, sorprendida por la fulminante sinceridad de Kushina. Hana se llevó las manos a la boca con horror e Hizashi soltó una leve risa que trató de esconder. Sin embargo, la Uzumaki no se echó

Para atrás cuando su mirada y la del niño rubio se encontraron, al contrario, sus ojos morados eran casi desafiantes.

—¡No te metas con Minato-kun, _baka_!—Chilló una chica de cabellos castaños, saliendo de entre la multitud.

—¡Aki tiene razón, no te metas con Namikaze-kun!—Corroboró otra, esta de ojos verdes y pelo oscuro, colocándose al lado de la que habían llamado Aki.

—Además, ¿con qué derecho lo hace?—Susurró una voz entre el tumulto.

—¡Cierto! Minato-kun no le ha hecho nada, él es tan lindo.—Murmuró otra.

—¡No me llames _baka_, engreída ´ttebane!—Chilló Kushina a Aki.

La mente de la última trabaja a toda velocidad, buscando un insulto apropiado para la Uzumaki. Como si una idea divina le llegara, recordó que los tomates de la huerta de sus padres estaban tan rojos como el cabello de ella, y una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en sus facciones:

—Seré una engreída, pero al menos no tengo una cabeza de tomate.

—¡Anda, es cierto…sí parece un tomate!—Secundó alguien.

—¡Sí! Es redonda y roja.—Gritó otro.

Kushina recordó su trayecto hacia Konoha, el momento en el que se había preguntado cómo sería la Academia de la Hoja, si la gente de allí sería tan simpática con ella como los de Uzu. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no, y con un _crack_ que solo sonó en su cabeza, un pedacito más de su vida pareció perderse. Sin embargo, todo ello quedó opacado por la ira que pareció invadirla en ese momento, ira hacia su familia, por haber muerto, ira hacia Konoha, por haberla acogido en una academia en la que no era aceptada, ira hacia los tres engreídos, y sobre todo…ira hacia el jodido mote.

Antes de darse cuenta, el flequillo oscurecía la zona de sus ojos. Mikoto, Hana e Hizashi se alejaron inconscientemente un par de pasos, asustados por el aura oscura que parecía emanar la chica. Antes de darse cuenta, Kushina se había lanzado hacia delante, contra Aki, y ambas rodaban por el suelo.

En apenas diez minutos, Kushina se había peleado con, al menos, diez personas, y las había vencido a todas. Mikoto no pudo evitar una sonrisa satisfactoria al ver la fuerza de la Uzumaki, que en ese momento se limpiaba las manos. Los tres genios de la academia no habían dicho nada, simplemente se habían quedado mirando. En ese momento, el rostro de Minato era mezcla de miedo y admiración, mientras que el de los otros dos solo implicaba indiferencia, mas ya no había altanería en sus ojos.

—¡Y al próximo que me llame así, lo mato ´ttebane!—Concluyó Kushina a gritos, aún enfadada.

—¡Uzumaki-san!—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La chica se giró con movimientos mecánicos al reconocerla y encontrarse ante ella a Kio-Sensei, su profesor de la Academia, cuya mirada parecía perforarla. La pelirroja tragó saliva con fuerza, comenzando a sudar al darse cuenta del lío en el que estaba.

¿Podría pegar a un profesor y salir ilesa?

—¡Uzumaki-san, acompáñeme ahora mismo al aula! ¡El resto tiene la primera hora de la mañana libre! Y, por favor…¡Que alguno vaya a buscar a un Ninja médico para que revise a estos niños!

Ante el tono de desesperación de Kio-Sensei, Minato dio un paso sin apenas darse cuenta hacia delante, y alzó una mano suavemente, tratando de llamar la atención solo del profesor. Sin embargo, muchas miradas se centraron en él cuando habló en tono moderado:

—Yo iré si se me permite, Kio-Sensei, sé dónde estará a estas horas Tsunade-sama…

—Sí, ve, por favor Minato-san. Y que te acompañen tus amigos, si lo desean.

Kushina fulminó al rubio con la mirada. ¿Ella recibía una regañina y él podía pasearse tranquilamente por Konoha con sus amigos? ¡Aquello era una injusticia! Miró a Kio-Sensei, buscando llamar la atención de éste, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado pensando un castigo apropiado para Kushina. El profesor era alguien alto, de complexión fuerte, ojos cálidos y sinceros de color azul y cabello arena, alguien digno de confianza y que parecía ser el modelo a seguir de la mayoría de los estudiantes. Con un dedo, hizo un gesto para que Kushina le siguiera, y ella aceptó a regañadientes, siguiéndole sin mucha convicción.

—Pobre, Kio-Sensei va a castigarla de por vida.—Comentó suavemente Mikoto.

—Pero Kushina-chan también se ha portado mal.—Repuso Hana tímidamente.

—Alguien debía enfrentarse tarde o temprano a mi hermano y a Fugaku, se creen los reyes de la academia.—Contestó Hizashi, con una leve sonrisa que demostraba orgullo hacia Kushina.—Si Hiashi no fuera el líder del clan, yo mismo le hubiera…

—Hizashi-kun, no digas eso.—Regañó Hana.—Debes mostrarle más respeto a Hiashi-sama.

Hizashi suspiró. Sabía que Hana, como miembro del clan Hyuuga, tenía una gran obediencia hacia el próximo líder del clan, sin embargo, él mismo tenía en ocasiones ganas de revelarse, provocadas por el comportamiento odioso de su gemelo. Mikoto negó con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de ambos y, finalmente, propuso:

—Vamos a por algo dulce y dejémonos de tonterías, ¿nee? Ya vendremos a ver qué tal le ha ido a Kushina más tarde, por ahora, estoy segura de que Aki tiene al menos un hueso roto, y eso tampoco le vendrá mal para aprender una lección.

Sonrió, de manera casi complacida ante lo que había hecho la Uzumaki, y seguidamente los tres salieron de allí.

Dentro de la academia, Kushina recibía la regañina de Kio-Sensei orgullosamente, con el mentón alto y soltando alguna cortante réplica ante los argumentos del profesor. Éste amenazó en un par de ocasiones con llamar a Mito, y la Uzumaki se defendía diciendo que no le importaba, aunque en el fondo lo que menos deseara fuera quedar mal ante la que ahora era su tutora legal. Sin embargo, trataba de hacerse la dura, con el mentón apretado y las manos vueltas puños a ambos costados. Kio-Sensei estuvo la hora entera diciéndole lo mal que habían estado sus actos, y finalmente le impuso el castigo de limpiar el salón durante todo el curso, además de que hablaría seriamente con Mito sobre su comportamiento de ese día.

Cuando, al fin, el resto de los estudiantes entró, Kushina tuvo una oscura satisfacción al darse cuenta de que Aki no estaba entre ellos, seguramente porque estuviera siendo tratada por un Ninja médico. Para su desencanto, Minato sí estaba allí.

El día anterior, el rubio había pensado que la chica podría comenzar a gustarle como amiga. Tenía una personalidad fuerte y decidida, y unas metas marcadas. Era, en realidad, lo mismo que le había llamado la atención años antes en Hiashi y Fugaku. Por otro lado, la chica poseía una larga melena de color fuego que había captado su mirada inmediatamente, hipnotizándole, y él no creía que por eso merecía que la insultaran. Sin embargo, él mismo había sentido algo de frustración al escuchar lo que ella pensaba de él.

—¿Qué miras ´ttebane?—Gruñó ella al pasar por su lado hacia su asiento, con ira contenida. Minato se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante de que la había estado mirando fijamente, y no contestó a la pregunta.

Ella era extraña. Muy extraña.

—¡Kushina, Kio-Sensei no te ha matado!—Comentó Mikoto con sorna, haciéndose la sorprendida con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ese idiota de Namikaze ´ttebane.—Respondió ella en un gruñido.—Ya me las pagará.

Hana suspiró, dando el caso de la violencia de Kushina por perdido y, desde un asiento más adelante, Hizashi soltó una queda risa.

El tiempo de clase fue eterno, y cuando finalmente salieron, la pelirroja se quedó para limpiar ella sola el aula, con su (en su opinión) inmerecido castigo. Su salida fue casi hora y media más tardía que la del resto pero, para su sorpresa, Mikoto, Hana y Hizashi la esperaban.

—¿Te acompañamos a casa?—Ofreció entonces Hana, sonrojada y tendiéndole una mano. Mikoto y Hizashi la secundaron con una sonrisita.

Aunque en ese momento ninguno lo supo, el corazón de Kushina bailó en su pecho. En aquella Academia era algo parecido a una paria social, y no era que le importara, pero al menos, tenía buenos amigos con los que contar. Amigos recién conseguidos por los que se jugaría el cuello, pues eran lo único que la mantenían a flote en su nueva e insulsa vida en Konoha. Y el que la hubieran esperado a la salida, no hacía más que acrecentar la felicidad casi infantil de la chica.

Así que, cuando Kushina tomó la mano de Hana y gritó un "¡Os daré ese honor ´ttebane!" con una risa que demostraba la broma, el gesto fue en realidad mucho más profundo. Con ese simple contacto, ellos cuatro acababan de crear unos vínculos que durarían toda una vida.

_Ese día, mi vida cambió para siempre, cosa que ocurría mucho últimamente, pues cada segundo parecía ser crucial y marcar mi existencia._

_Ese fue el día en el que me gané el mote de "Tomate" en la academia, cosa que aún me molesta oír. Fue el día en el que le di una horrible impresión a Minato, y el día en el que quedé castigada para todo el curso._

_Creo que, lo más importante que destacar, fue el hecho de que, consciente o inconscientemente, Hizashi Hyuuga se acababa de unir a nuestro pequeño grupito de marginados sociales, y se convirtió en mi primer amigo masculino en Konoha. Por aquel entonces, solo éramos una panda de críos de ojos inocentes y sonrisas aún más, que trataban de alcanzar el cielo con sus pequeños dedos, sin resultados._

_Sin embargo, yo estaba segura de que, apoyándonos unos en otros, cumpliríamos nuestros sueños, que por aquel entonces parecían tan lejanos._

_Ni siquiera el que al día siguiente Oba-san hablara con Kio-Sensei y me riñera por lo ocurrido en la academia minó mi buen humor._

_Me había hecho mi lugar en Konoha, quizá un lugar como mete líos y violenta, pero mi pequeño huequito junto a mis amigos estaba allí. Eso era todo lo que importaba._

_Ni siquiera el idiota de Namikaze podía disminuir mi positividad._

**Creo que os debo una disculpa.**

**Llevo sin actualizar la mayoría de mis fics desde que me fui de vacaciones (¡Hace casi un mes, leches!) pero realmente, no he encontrado ni las ganas ni la inspiración para hacerlo. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo capítulo de "Nuestro Futuro", pero me está saliendo horrible. Al fin y al cabo, tengo catorce añitos, estoy en esa época en la que te sientes confuso sin saber por qué y se te quitan las ganas de todo~ Pero en fin, nada más puedo hacerle.**

**Hoy, al fin, me ha dado la inspiración para este capítulo de la que es, ahora mismo, la historia de la que más orgullosa me siento (sintiéndolo mucho por mis fics de la nueva generación, a los que también amodoro y por mi querido "Recuerdos" del que también estoy muy contenta~ pero, la verdad, este es mi favorito). De cualquier manera, el caso es que al fin he conseguido actualizar algo. Mi próximo objetivo son el resto :D**

**Ahora, hablando del capi, ¿no?:**

**No estoy muy contenta, porque ya os he dicho que no tenía inspiración para n-a-d-a, pero en fin, al fin he conseguido algo medianamente parecido a lo que quería. (Creo que releerme Las Crónicas de Belgarath, un libro más viejo que yo y de mis favoritos, ha ayudado mucho). Me he encentrado un poco en la llegada de Hizashi al grupo, porque yo creo que él pega mejor con Mikoto, Hana y Kushina que con los otros. Además, también le he dado algo de mala impresión a Minato sobre Kushina (yo creo que el principio de su relación fue turbio) y he creado a un personaje que intentaré utilizar más, Aki, como podréis observar, ella no se llevará muy bien con Kushina.**

**Ahora, me dedicaré a contestar reviews, pero antes…**

**Diccionario Japonés-Español (las palabras en japo están en cursiva arriba)**

**Oba-san – Es algo así como "abuela" de hecho, creo que es Obaa-san, pero ni idea. Así se refiere, por ejemplo, Naruto a Tsunade.**

**Baka – Idiota, creo.**

**Sensei – Maestro.**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos pronto :D**

**¿Reviews? ^^**


	4. Capítulo 4: Tres idiotas

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto-baka-sempai.**

**Capítulo dedicado a: Tsukimine12, por estar ahí siempre ^^**

Kushina dejó salir un suspiro y siguió caminando, aún con la mirada decepcionada de Mito en la mente. La mujer había estado bastante enfadada por la pelea que la niña había provocado en la Academia –(_Si te pegas con solo nueve años, ¿qué harás con veinte?) – _y, después, la había castigado sin salir de casa. Así de fácil, con un tono recto y que no permitía réplicas. La pequeña se había enfadado mucho, había chillado y, en cuanto llegó a su habitación, se dedicó a dar golpes y patadas a todo lo que tuviera al alcance, sin dejar de maldecir en ningún momento.

Apenas media hora después, ella había parado, agotada, y se había tirado sobre la cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada. La puerta se abrió un par de minutos más tarde, dejando ver a la anciana, que la miró con una expresión entre severa y maternal, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre ambos sentimientos.

(Kushina no lo sabía, pero Mito la había escuchado gritar, en medio de su estallido de ira, que echaba de menos a suficientes personas como para no ver a sus nuevos amigos en un tiempo.)

—¿Has terminado ya de romper cosas?—Inquirió, cruzándose de brazos. La niña la fulminó con sus grandes ojos morados, en su lugar, cualquier chica de su edad estaría llorando, pero ella no. Kushina no lloraba desde que se enteró de la muerte de sus padres. Así que se limitó a asentir secamente con la cabeza.—Entonces, creo que has descargado la suficiente rabia para que lo que me ha contado hoy Kio-san no vuelva a suceder. Puedes salir.

Kushina abrió mucho los ojos, sin creérselo del todo. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces…y saltó de la cama para ponerse en pie. Fijó una mirada incrédula en Mito, que le asintió brevemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que hablaba en serio. Kushina dejó salir un chillidito emocionado y corrió hacia fuera, pasando junto a la anciana sin dirigirle una mirada. Sin que la viera, ésta sonrió, enternecida.

Kushina Uzumaki le recordaba un poco a sí misma, pero no se lo diría nunca.

Nada más poner un pie en la calle, la felicidad de Kushina pareció multiplicarse por diez. Corrió a toda velocidad, como un remolino de color rojo, diciéndose que algún día, cuando fuera Ninja, ella sería solo un borrón de color rojo entre los habitantes de Konoha.

—¡Kushina!—Gritó una voz a su derecha. Ella se giró de golpe, chocando contra un hombre. No se molestó en pedir perdón, aquel idiota la había mirado con esa superioridad que a ella le repateaba.

Hizashi tenía una mano alzada, y la movía para llamar su atención. A sus lados, Hana y Mikoto le sonreían, de manera avergonzada la primera, con calidez la segunda. Ella se acercó a pasos agigantados, sonriente.

—Pensamos que no vendrías.—Dijo como saludo Mikoto.

Ella se encogió de hombros con casi indiferencia.

—_Oba-san_ me ha quitado el castigo.—Contestó, mirando hacia todos lados. Hizashi abrió la boca para acotar algo, pero la Uzumaki le cortó.—Pensé que estaríais en el campo de entrenamiento ´ttebane.

Mikoto asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión de fastidio en los rasgos aniñados. Dejó salir un bufido abatido, y Hizashi se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente enfadado por algo.

—Es que en el campo de entrenamiento estaban...—Fue a explicar el chico, pero Hana le cortó, con voz nerviosa:

—Nadie.—Concluyó, dando una mirada de advertencia a Hizashi por el rabillo del ojo.—No había nadie, pero es que queríamos merendar por aquí. Yo quería invitaros a todos a Dangos.

Uzumaki ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. Hizashi parecía molesto cuando miró a Hana y dejó escapar un suspiro. Volvió sus ojos plateados a Kushina y sonrió.

—Eso mismo.—Afirmó, dejándola a ella bastante confundida, y para nada convencida.

Sin embargo, decidió aceptar la versión de sus amigos y asintió brevemente con la cabeza. Hana apretó los labios. Sabía que mentía, sabía que aquello estaba mal y sabía que era la peor amiga del mundo, pero si decía la verdad, si era totalmente sincera y le explicaba a Kushina que no habían querido parar allí a entrenar porque estaban Minato, Hiashi y Fugaku, entonces la Uzumaki echaría a correr solamente para presentarse allí y molestar a los chicos. Todo quedó en silencio unos instantes, antes de que Kushina se encogiera de hombros y comentara:

—No tengo hambre, pero está bien ´ttebane.

Todos parecieron volverse de piedra. ¿De verdad se lo había creído? Finalmente, Mikoto carraspeó, diciéndose que si fuera más distraída, la Uzumaki se olvidaría de respirar, o algo así. El estómago de Hizashi sonó de manera apropiada, ayudando a la mentira que habían dicho. Sin mediar palabra, todos comenzaron a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, buscando algún lugar donde poder merendar.

De súbito, Kushina paró, recta como un palo y con los ojos desorbitados. Mikoto, Hana y Hizashi la miraron, sin terminar de entender lo que ocurría. Ella abrió la boca, con sorpresa, y luego la volvió a cerrar, pálida como un fantasma.

—¿Kushina?—Inquirió en tono de duda Hana.

—Se me ha olvidado el dinero ´ttebane.—Se lamentó ella, rodeada de golpe por un aura oscura.—He salido de casa demasiado rápido y…

Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada. Sus amigos sonrieron con indulgencia, y finalmente, Hana murmuró en voz suave:

—Puedes ir a por el dinero a casa, nosotros te espera…

No había terminado la frase cuando ella había chillado algo incoherente de lo que todos pudieron entender tan solo un "¡_Dattebane_!" y había salido corriendo a toda velocidad. La vieron perderse por una esquina y se miraron entre ellos, con casi diversión, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Es hiperactiva, ¿a que sí?—Inquirió Hizashi con tono juguetón. Ellas rieron, sin la necesidad por responder.

Por su parte, Kushina iba tan rápido que prácticamente no se fijaba dónde pisaba. Recorría la villa con los grandes ojos morados, sin apenas identificar los lugares. Frunció levemente el ceño, dándose cuenta de que debería memorizar mejor su nuevo hogar.

Hogar. Al pensar la palabra, a su mente llegó la imagen de su casa, no aquella que compartía con Mito, sino su verdadera morada, con el símbolo del remolino grabado sobre la puerta, su madre sentada en el jardín, peinándose la larga melena pelirroja. Su padre, junto a su progenitora, mirando a la nada, con una mano descuidadamente entrelazada a la de su mujer. Y su hermano, tendiéndole una mano y gritando, como siempre, de manera alegre y desenfadada, llamándola en tono juguetón. – _Uzu-chan, si no vienes rápido, me iré a jugar sin ti._ – Recuerdos, era todo lo que ahora atestiguaba la existencia de su familia.

Notó que chocaba contra la espalda de alguien, y cayó de culo al suelo. Dejó salir un gemido de dolor, en lugar de su habitual gruñido molesto. E intentando arreglar el fallo, se apresuró a fulminar a la persona con la mirada, encontrándose con dos brillantes ojos azules.

—Namikaze.—Masculló con enfado, mirándole con furia mal disimulada.

Minato no dijo nada, se limitó a clavar sus ojos en ella. Juraría (y no solía equivocarse) ver tras ese brillo de enfado uno de pena, y por un momento sintió algo parecido a lástima. No estaba en la naturaleza de él dañar a nadie, y menos si era una niña, sin embargo, aquella chica parecía no tenerle mucha simpatía, y el chico no alcanzaba a entender el por qué de ello.

—Ya ni siquiera sabes por dónde vas, ¿eh?—Inquirió con frialdad Fugaku, junto a Minato. La mirada altanera que el primero le dirigió a la pelirroja solamente consiguió enardecerla más.

—¡Sois unos idiotas!—Gritó, levantándose de un salto. Por un momento, una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro, y el tobillo pareció fallarle. Fugaku e Hiashi se miraron con una sonrisa petulante. Minato seguía mirándola, sin atreverse a hablar. Ella volvió a poner una expresión furiosa.—Unos idiotas, arrogantes, amargados, cara de estreñidos...—Mientras la retahíla de insultos continuaba, los rostros de Hiashi y Fugaku se fueron volviendo muecas furiosas, el de Minato solamente enrojecía, esencialmente porque las palabras que ella soltaba no eran para nada suaves.

—Uzumaki, cállate o…-Trató de amenazar Fugaku, pero ella le interrumpió con un último grito de furia.

—¡Y unos debiluchos!—Concluyó, cruzándose de brazos para dar por concluido el asunto antes de darse la vuelta, para irse de allí.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha no se lo permitió, no llegó a tocarla, él consideraba que eso sería rebajarse. Sin embargo, dejó caer, con una voz arrogante y seca:

—Como si me importaran las palabras de un tomate.

Y firmó su sentencia de muerte.

Kushina se giró de golpe. Minato pensó que, si se había hecho daño en el tobillo, no debería forzarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comentarlo amablemente, ella se había lanzado contra Fugaku, con las manos por delante, como si quisiera estrangularle.

A decir verdad, Minato no entendía a aquella chica. Tenía una apariencia frágil, incluso con esa cabeza redonda, pero era una endemoniada peleadora nata, para darse cuenta, uno solo tenía que ver la manera en la que ese momento se ensañaba con Fugaku, golpeándole entre chillidos de ira. Se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que prácticamente nunca había hablado con ella, culpable era la mezcla de vergüenza y enfado que se agitaba en su interior cada vez que la miraba, ¿por qué ella le insultaba sin conocerle? ¿Por qué no podía ser tal y como su apariencia parecía dictar?

—¡Uzumaki, deja a Fugaku!—Gritó Hiashi, pero era tarde, a estas alturas, el Uchiha estaba ya en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz y bastante golpeado, y la pelirroja había girado su mirada hacia el Hyuuga, buscando una nueva víctima.

La gente, a su alrededor, se había parado para mirar. ¿Una chica golpeando al genio del clan Uchiha? Sin duda alguna, pensaron un par de personas, el padre de él estaría realmente muy decepcionado, y no era para menos. ¡Él era el heredero del clan, no debía ser golpeado tan fácilmente!

—¿Quieres probar tú también, Hyuuga?—Gruñó ella de una manera suave, que resultaba mucho más peligrosa que si se hubiera puesto a gritar. Hiashi la miró fríamente y dio un paso hacia el frente.

Sin saber por qué, Minato dio un paso, quedando en medio de ellos. Kushina y Hiashi le miraron, con mezcla de curiosidad y frustración. Ella apretó los dientes, ¿qué derecho tenía Namikaze a interrumpir su pelea? Sin embargo, él la miro con sus profundos ojos azules, y parecía tan serio que la dejó sin habla por unos instantes.

—Kushina, si sigues forzando el tobillo, va a terminar peor de lo que está. Deberías pedirle a Mito-sama que te lo revise.—Dijo con seguridad y aplomo, un toque de timidez en la voz. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

¡Ese descarado se atrevía a darle órdenes!

—Hiashi, Fugaku, vámonos, por favor.—Continuó pidiendo con suavidad, mirando a sus amigos. El segundo, que acababa de levantarse y se quitaba la sangre de la nariz con la manga, sin dejar de mirar a Kushina, asintió secamente con la cabeza. El primero se limitó a darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar, sin mirar atrás.

Kushina tuvo ganas de chillar de indignación, pero guardó silencio. Fue entonces cuando notó las miradas puestas en ella, y se limitó a negar para sí misma, no demasiado convencida con el comportamiento de el trío de idiotas. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a contarle lo ocurrido a Mikoto y a Hana.

Paró de golpe. Con lo ocurrido, se había olvidado totalmente de el dinero. Maldijo por lo bajinis antes de intentar comenzar a correr, notando una punzada en el tobillo que la dejó con los dientes apretados.

Rodó los ojos. Quizá el idiota de Namikaze tuviera razón.

_Fue la primera vez que admitiría, y solo para mí, que él había acertado en algo._

_Es raro, extraño y hasta me resulta incómodo recordar estos días. Bajo mi capa de tozudez e hiperactividad, yo estaba herida, seguía sangrando por la muerte de mis padres, y sería así por mucho tiempo._

_Aquel día, sin saberlo, había golpeado al futuro patriarca de uno de los clanes más poderosos de mi nueva aldea y, en lugar de enorgullecerme, simplemente me decía que debería de haberle dado más fuerte. Cabe añadir que a Mito eso no le gustaría mucho._

_Mito. Si hubiera sabido el tiempo que pasaría con ella ,quizá hubiera apreciado más a esa mujer fuerte y de carácter maternal. Sin embargo, no lo hice, y es algo de lo que aún me arrepiento._

_No tengo mucho más que decir. Solamente cabe añadir que, incluso sin que yo lo supiera, y seguramente ni él mismo se daría cuenta, Minato comenzaba a preocuparse por mí. Era el chico más amable que yo había conocido, y sin embargo, sentía que le odiaba, injustamente, sí, pero lo hacía._

_Bueno, tú sabes que cambiaría de opinión tiempo después. Solamente tendría que esperar._

**Sí, antes de que lo digáis…**

**Lo siento, he empezado el curso escolar, prácticamente estoy perdiendo mi vida social (?) y no saco tiempo para escribir. Este capítulo me ha costado horrores, y ni siquiera me gusta, pero en fin.**

**Como vosotros entenderéis, por muy amable y bueno que sea Minato, no puede evitar tener mala idea de Kushina, porque por favor, la niña no hace más que meterse con él sin ni siquiera conocerle…En fin, ya veréis como dentro de nada todo cambia XD**

**Una cosa para la que me gustaría pediros opinión: Me gustaría dividir esto en subtramas, ya sabéis, hablar de Hana y Hiashi, Mikoto y Fugaku y demás, serían cosas pequeñas, capítulos quizá algo más largos, ¡porque este fic es esencialmente Minakushi! Pero también es canon, y en eso entran el HiashiXHana y el FugakuXMikoto ^^U ¿Qué decís?**

**Ahora sí, es tarde, debería de estar durmiendo…Mañana contestaré los reviews, ¿de acuerdo? Y, además, le echaré un ojo para corregirlo. Pero será mañana.**

**Kisses~**


End file.
